Angmar Orc Archer
Angmar Orc Archers are a variation of Angmar Orcs, but instead of a close combat weapon, they wield an Orc Bow. They wear Angmar armour, occasionally without a helmet. Spawning Angmar Orc Archers can only be found in large quantities in Angmar and the Angmar Mountains, although they are capable of invading other areas (such as Eriador and the Lone-Lands, etc.). They also spawn less commonly in the Ettenmoors. Due to the dark shrouds hiding the sun and covering all of Angmar, they are not weakened during the day and can spawn at all times there. They can be found on foot or occasionally mounted on a Warg, and can be hired from a chieftain in towers and camps. Behaviour Angmar Orc Archers will attack any foes of Angmar within their sight range of 16 blocks, first approaching them a little and then shooting at them with their bows. If the attacked player or NPC come nearer, the Orcs will try to back away. When not engaged in fighting off enemies of the Dark Lord, these Orcs are prone to skirmish among themselves. Being Angmar Orcs, they will flee from you when you reach -500 with their faction. Hiring Angmar Orc archers may be hired from chieftains for a sum of forty coins each. You also must have +200 Angmar alignment to be able to hire these units. As always, price decreases as one's Angmar alignment increases. Drops Below you will find a table showing possible drops of these NPCs along with their rarity and quantity. Speechbank Not the nicest folk to deal with, Angmar Orcs usually greet people with hail of insults. However, as you go through the ranks of evil, you may earn more respect amongst them. But if your remain their enemy, they will not hesitate to attack! Friendly *Filthy maggot! Oh, it's you, Person... *I seek Man-flesh! *Where is the Man-flesh? *What do you want? *You still don't look like a Goblin-Man, Person! *I've had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days! *Maggoty bread again? Give me some Man-flesh! *I can't wait to get my teeth into some Man-flesh! *At your service, Person! *Soon, Person! Soon we will be at war with the filthy sons of Men! *What are you after? *The air is foul here. *We serve a common master, Person. *We shall break their bones and feast on their flesh! *Death to the kingdoms of Men! Death to the filthy Elves! *We shall swarm into the lands of the free peoples like a plague! Leave nothing alive! *What orders from our lord, Person? *These rags stink! *The world of Men shall be broken and destroyed. *Ruin! Ruin to the free peoples! *Something smells disgusting here. It's you, Person! Go away! *You're not bad for a Man! *Man-flesh! *The Eye speaks highly of you, Person. *If you can get me some Man-flesh, I won't eat you instead! Ha! Ha! *The Master is readying us for war. Soon the world of Men shall fall. Hired *Where's the nearest Man-flesh? I'm starving here! *What are your orders, my lord? *You may be my commander, Person, but you're still a filthy maggot! *I smell Man-flesh! *Lead us to war, Person! *The air is ripe with the stink of fear! *I've had nothing to eat but maggoty bread for three stinking days! *The free peoples of the earth shall fall before our might! *Death! Death to all who oppose us! *Shall we hunt some Man-flesh, Person? *My stomach is dying for Man-flesh! *I am ready to hunt some Man-scum. *Death to those filthy Rangers and all their allies! *Let us wreak havoc upon the world of Men! Hostile *Have you not been driven out by our armies yet, scum? *I'll bleed you like a stuck pig! *Enjoy your last breath, scum! *You're nice and fresh! *Kill the scum! *Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys! *You stink of fear! *Die, Man-scum! *Your blood smells fresh! *I'll skewer you like a piece of meat! *You'd better start running, maggot! *Come any closer and I'll stick you like a fresh cut of meat! *We dine on Man-flesh tonight! *Once I'm done with you, you'll be nothing but a pile of bones! *I will feast on your flesh, Man-filth! *I'll make dinner out of you! *You've messed with the wrong Orc, Man-scum! *I will have your head, scum of Arnor! Neutral *I smell man-flesh! *I've had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days! *What are you after, maggot? *Follow your orders, scum! *You don't look like a Goblin-Man! *Do you want something? *Don't just stand there! Do something! *I don't trust you, maggot! *Whom do you serve? *Move along, scum! *Are you trying to start a fight? *You stink! *You smell like a rotten maggot! *I don't trust filthy Men! *Do you serve the Witch-king, or those filthy Rangers? *Get out of my sight, worm! *Get back to work, scum! Skirmish *You trying to start a skirmish? *Trying to start a skirmish? *Nobody touches me, you filthy maggot! *I'll skewer you like a piece of meat! *You trying to start something? *I'll have your guts for garters, scum! *What are you looking at me like that for, scum? *I'll have your head on a spike, maggot! *I'll bleed you like a stuck pig! *Looks like it's time for a skirmish! *Nobody skirmishes with me and gets away with it! *You looking for a skirmish, filthy maggot? *Let's see you look at me like that with my blade stuck through you! *You asking for a skirmish? *Who are you calling a filthy maggot? *You after a scuffle, scum? *Want a fight, you filthy piece of meat? Category:Angmar Category:Orcs Category:Evil Category:Mobs Category:Hirable Category:NPC Category:Ranged Units Category:Level 1 Mobs Category:Archers